


When I am with you (there's no place I'd rather be)

by heismysoulmate



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gilbert is the best friend, Happy, Tea Parties, This is what Oz deserves, happy birthday babe, ship is kind of implied but no more than in the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: "Nightray entered his room to find it covered in various boxes of tea. He was more than sure that it was Oz's doing (besides, Leo later confirmed that he saw the blonde leaving his room that day). Man knew that it was his weird way of letting Gilbert know what he wanted for birthday, without saying anything. He only rolled his eyes."
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	When I am with you (there's no place I'd rather be)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything, but I woke up today with this idea... I also put some my my friend's hc here, and this just kind of happned. Hope you'll like it, and happy birthday to our sunshine boy <3

That was it. The day has come.

Gilbert was really stressed if it will work out. After all, he was planning this surprise birthday tea party for Oz for couple months. He wanted it to be flawless, because he knew Oz deserved nothing less than perfection.

Normally he would probably be worried if his friend will even like it, but... He smiled fondly at the memory. 

Not more than three weeks ago, Nightray entered his room to find it covered in various boxes of tea. He was more than sure that it was Oz's doing (besides, Leo later confirmed that he saw the blonde leaving his room that day). Man knew that it was his weird way of letting Gilbert know what he wanted for birthday, without saying anything. He only rolled his eyes then.

"Really, Oz? How long do you think I've known you?" He muttered under his breath, gathering all the tea.

Because he knew Oz practically his whole life. Of course he knew that his friend would be overjoyed during a tea party! He really loved those.

And so the day came, and the party was ready.

Elliot and Leo were out with the birthday boy, keeping him busy, so he wouldn't notice anything. But they should be back any minute.

Gilbert looked around one more time, to make sure everything is in place.

It was December, so they couldn't organise the party in the garden, it was obviously too cold for that. But the Nightray household had a large greenhouse, full of still green and alive plants, mostly exotic. Gilbert didn't know how (he supposed it was Elliot's doing) but Mr. Nightray surprisingly let him use it for today.

And so, beside the vivid green, so similar to his best friend's eyes, there was a bunch of colors from streamers and baloons, that were placed everywhere nearthe big table, that was standing in the middle.

At that table was standing a really big, and looking really tasty (even for someone who doesn't like sweets) birthday cake. Gilbert was sure Break put a lot of work in this one, and he was honestly surprised. He didn't expect that, he was almost sure that asking Break for anything is gonna end up a disaster. He even asked Sharon if she said something to him, but the woman chuckled at that.

"Not at all, he did it all by himself. Xerxes isn't cruel enough to destroy someone's birthday party."

Gilbert somehow couldn't believe it, but he didn't question further.

Around the cake was standing a lot of teacups (from fine, hand-painted porcelain) and other things necessary to make the tea. A couple of sandwiches and other snacks, so they wouldn't have to survive only on cake and tea (and also because Alice said she won't come of there wouldn't be something with meat).

Everything looked good. Everything was ready.

Break, Sharon, Alice, Ada and all the other guests, that Oz considered his closest friends, were chatting quietly, waiting for the main guest to come.

Gilbert started feeling nervous. Like REALLY nervous.

His hands were sweating, heart was beating way too fast... He just wanted Oz to enjoy this day, but was this party enough?

Was he enough, to make his most important person happy?

Nightray started playing with his sleeves, when he felt a punch on the shoulder.

"Stop it."

He turned to see that Alice was standing next to him, looking at him with squinted eyes.

"You're so stressed it makes everyone nervous, even me. And if I'm nervous I can't eat, so stop it. Oz will love this party, seaweed head, so there's no need to worry."

Gilbert was looking at her for in silence, too surprised to say anything. He wasn't expecting Alice, of all people, to come to him and try to cheer him up. After all their relationship was quite... complicated.

He opened his mouth, to try to answer something, but then she suddenly turned from him, and started listening in.

"They're coming."

Everyone become silent.

Now he could hear it, too. The voices and the sound of footsteps.

They were getting closer and closer.

And then...

"SURPRISE!"

Oz, with Elliot and Leo behind him, showed up at the pathway, stopping suddenly when everyone screamed. His eyes widened for a moment, trying to take everything in - the decorations, the people, the tea and birthday cake. And then, when he understood what was happening, he smiled. And it was one of the brightest smiles that Gilbert ever saw. He felt as if he was looking at the sun itself.

"Happy birthday, Big Brother," Ada said, coming to closer to give him a hug.

"Can we finally start eating?" Alice asked as the same time.

People started laughing, and everyone came to Vessalius, to say happy birthday. Everyone beside Gilbert. He decided that he'll let Oz enjoy the company of others first. He has other things to do, like preparing the tea for guests.

The cheerful chatter filled the air again, in common with the smell of tea. Break was ruffling birthday boy's hair and bickering, while Liam was telling him to calm down. Elliot was standing close, leaning on Leo, and trying to hide the fact that he was laughing.

Everyone was happy.

"Hey, Gil."

Nightray turned, to see the boy standing in front of him. Oz was smiling his special little smile, that was honest and not often seen on his face. Gilbert wanted to smile at the sight too.

"You're the one who organised it, right?"

"I..." He scraped his neck sheepishly. "I just wanted to..."

He didn't know what to say, but it was Oz. And Oz always understood him, Gilbert didn't have to say anything.

But man still was surprised when he was suddenly met with a body crashing with his and hands around his neck.

"Thank you, Gil. It's the best birthday, everything looks so amazing. I'm so happy now. You are the best!"

Nightray couldn't believe it was really happening. He himself felt so happy that he might start crying. So he just wrapped his arms around smaller figure, and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"Happy birthday, Oz."

They stayed like that for a moment, until Oz slowly pulled out. When he was moving away, Gilbert for a moment thought that he felt a fleeting touch of lips at his cheek. But it was so soft that he wasn't sure if Oz really kissed that place, or if he was just imagining.

"Come on, I wanna taste that cake!" Boy said, grabbing Gil's hand and dragging him along.

It was probably one of the best day's in Gilbert's life. He was sometimes feeling guilty for enjoying it too much, when it wasn't his party, but then he was looking at young Vessalius heir (that was most of the time by his side), and how he was smiling and laughing with everyone, and he knew that Oz is content so it's okay.

And when the night came, and everyone had to go, Gilbert was left alone in the greenhouse, cleaning up after the party. He didn't mind, he was still feeling warm inside at the memory of everything that happened.

"Gil?"

He heard sleepy voice behind him and turned to see his best friend, that was rubbing his eyes, and looking rather tired.

"Go to sleep, Oz," he said softly.

But Oz seemed to ignore what he just said, and got closer to wrap his arms around Nightray, and hid his face in man's chest. He was always getting clingy when he was tired.

"I had fun today," blonde murmured.

"I'm glad to hear it," Gil answered, putting a hand in his hair.

"And I'm glad that I have you. Gil is my best friend and always will be, and it makes me so happy to be here with you... And you even organised a whole tea party for me. You really are wonderful."

Gilbert stood still, surprised. He wasn't expecting that, and he had no idea how to answer. But it didn't look like Oz was expecting an answer, because he just snuggled closer, and whispered.

"I am so happy."

And it was all Gilbert needed.

Oz's happiness was the most important thing to him, and he would do everything to keep it that way.

So that's why he leaned and kissed the top of boy's head.

"So am I."

Everything was going to be okay, as long as they were together. He was would never leave Oz's side.


End file.
